This disclosure relates to a gearbox for a gas turbine engine.
A typical gas turbine engine for an aircraft includes an accessory drive gearbox. The gearbox is rotationally coupled to at least one spool of the engine by a tower shaft. In one configuration, the gearbox is mounted adjacent to an engine core and enclosed by a core nacelle surrounding the engine core.
It is desirable to provide a compact gearbox configuration, which more easily packages within the space between the core nacelle and engine core. One example gearbox configuration utilizes an arcuate shaped gearbox assembly with all of the gears within the gearbox parallel to one another. The rotational axes of the gears and the accessory drive components are arranged in the same direction as the axis of the engine core.